The invention relates to a hinge joint and, more particularly, to a hinge joint having particular utility in the connection of two otherwise, separate thermoformed elements which are parts of a larger mechanical system, for example, an orthopedic brace.
In such an application, it is desirable to imbed normally fixed elements of a hinge joint within the thermoplastic material of parts of the larger system to ensure that the hinge will not move, or work loose, relative to the thermoplastic pieces to which it is attached.
The present hinge joint defines an improvement over the prior art in that the hinge joint disclosed herewith may be easily assembled from metal stampings and bolted together, whereas the prior art requires the use of metal castings to perform the same function. Such cast metal hinges are both expensive to produce and add unnecessary weight to the associated structure. Also, as may be appreciated, any object formed of cast metal cannot be readily bent. In many applications, including the area of orthopedic braces, the ability to bend the hinge (as well as other parts of the assembly) is an important factor to the orthopedic technician attempting to customize the orthopedic device to the needs of the patient.
Further in the use of the inventive hinge joint, described below, the production of an orthopedic brace incorporates the positioning of the inventive hinge joint as an integral part thereof, as opposed to, in the prior art, the addition of a cast metal hinge over or under larger surfaces of the system after they have been completely formed.
There does not, to the knowledge of the inventor, exist relevant printed or patented information to the invention herein.